


The Cheese

by CreativeDestruction



Series: Rin X Yukio Food Porn [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: And Kitchen Goblin, Being Cheese, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheese, Cheese Pick Up Lines, Could potentially kill you, Crack, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I almost ended myself while writing this, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Other, Random & Short, Wearing Cheese, lots of cheese, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: This is the fourth and very overdo part of Rin and Yukio Food Porn. I really hate myself. They just like cheese and wear it and be it. Full of Cheese pick up lines, not cheesy pick up lines, but like actually pick up lines about cheese, and that kitchen goblin joins to spice it up.





	The Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing anymore. All I know is that this just happened on a whim and now here it is, barely a page and a half in all its full glory. I have no excuse for this not being done sooner, though I am sure that not many people minded that it didn't exists. I am so sorry for your brains, and eyes. Your Welcome, kill me.

**The Cheese**

 

“Rin.” The smarter of the two brothers called looking for his brother. He came around the corner to see something. 

 

“What’s up bro?” Rin asked, lying on the counter completely naked. 

 

“What are you doing?” Yukio asked, pushing up his glasses to assess the situation better. 

 

Currently they were in the kitchen of the dorm, nobody was around except for the kitchen goblin who was helping Rin with his dastardly plans to be cheese and fulfill his food fantasies. Yukio tugged at his collar as the Kitchen goblin started laying different cheeses onto Rin’s naked body. 

 

Muster, Cheddar, Swiss, Chiwawa, Colby Jack, Monterey Jack, Stinky, Bleu, Feta, Mozzarella, Gouda, Gorgonzola, Parmesan, Goat, Mascarpone, Cream cheese. 

 

Every cheese you can think of. 

 

“Can I colby jack you off right here right now?” 

 

“I thought you would never asked.” Yukio groaned. “I almost cream cheesed my pants.” 

 

“Your Intellect turns me on, you are as sharp as cheddar.” Rin moaned out of breathy. 

 

“I want to grow mold with you, like bleu cheese.” Yukio replied sandwiching himself on top of Rin. The Kitchen Goblin continued with his duty. 

 

“You make me crumble, like Feta.” Rin exacerbated. 

 

“Be the colby to my Monterey.” Yukio whispered. 

 

Sometime along the way the kitchen goblin had done so much stacking that the cheese hit the ceiling, Just by the thot of it Rin was turned on and pulled the Kitchen demon into the mighty find grind they had in the cheese. The Kitchen Goblin was welcomed with opened arms. 

 

“Grrr, gaa, blah, grrr.” The Kitchen Goblin moaned, tilting his head back. 

 

“My love for you is like hot breaded mozzarella sticks.” Rin told both of the others as the grinded continued. 

 

“Without you, my heart feels like swiss cheese, full of holes.” Yukio said making Rin swoon and the Goblin grind harder.  

 

“Grrr, gaaa.” The Kitchen goblin whined coming to his peak. 

 

“Me too, omg.” Rin exclaimed. 

 

“You are sooo Gouda-looking, when you are like this.” Yukio complimented. 

 

And with a few final fatal blows the three were done in the pile of cheese and sat them, restacking the cheese again and starting back at square one to refuckthecheese. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is fucked, just never think/speak of it again.


End file.
